Pump It
Pump it. And Pump it louder. Pump it louder. Pump it louder. Pump it louder. Turn up the radio Blast your stereo Right. Niggas wanna hate on us (Who?) Niggas be envious (Who?) I know why they hatin' on us (Why?) Cause not so Fabolous (What?) I'm a be real on us (Come on) Nobody got nuttin' on us (No) Girls be all on us, from London back down to the U.S. We rockin' it contagious, monkey business outrageous Just confess, your girl admits that we the shit F R E S H we fresh, B E F, that's right we dep rock We definite, BEP we rockin' it, so. Turn it up. Turn it up. Turn it up. Turn it up. Turn it up. Come on baby just Pump it louder Pump it louder Pump it louder Pump it louder Pump it louder Pump it louder And say, oh oh oh oh Say, oh oh oh oh Yo yo. Turn up the radio Blast your stereo right now This joint is fizzlin' it's sizzlin' right. You check this out right here? Dude wanna hate on us (Dude) Dude need to ease on up (Dude) Dude wanna act on up But dude get shut like flavor shut down Chick say she ain't down But chick backstage when we in town She like man on junk food She wanna hit n' runers Yeah, that's the speed, that's what we do, that's who we be B L A C K E Y E D P to the E, then the A to the S When we play you shake your ass Shake it, shake it, shake it girl Make sure you don't break it, girl, cause we gonna... Turn it up. Turn it up. Turn it up. Turn it up. Turn it up. Come on baby just Pump it louder Pump it louder Pump it louder Pump it louder Pump it louder Pump it louder And say, oh oh oh oh Say, oh oh oh oh Yo yo. Turn up the radio Blast your stereo right now This joint is fizzlin' it's sizzlin' right. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. APL DE AP from Philippines Live and direct, rockin' the scene Break it on down for the B-boys and B-girls waiting to do they thing Pump it, louder come on, don't stop, and keep it going Do it, let's get it on, move it Come on, baby, do it Hut. La da de da da de da, On the stereo Let the speakers blow your mind. Blow my mind baby. Just let it go, let it go, here we go. La da de da da de da, Come on, we're there. On the radio. The system's got me feel so fine. Pump it louder Pump it louder Pump it louder Pump it louder Pump it louder Pump it louder And say, oh oh oh oh Say, oh oh oh oh Yo yo, turn up the radio Blast your stereo right now This joint is fizzlin' it's sizzlin' right. thumb|300px|right Category:Songs Category:Black Eyed Peas Category:Music Category:Just Dance Series